


Make the Wait Worthwhile

by Mercy_Wonder



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Confessions, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, M/M, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Time Skip, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Wonder/pseuds/Mercy_Wonder
Summary: During five long years, Dimitri was sure that Dedue was dead and that he had lost everything. The only thing that kept him going were the ghosts lingering around him and reminding him of his purpose.Until he found him him again. Until he found something to lose again.But he had waited too long and he didn't want to loose him, or time, anymore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Make the Wait Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished my Golden Deer route and this is what my mind created to justify Dimitri's different behaviour toward Dedue compared to the other Lions and Dedue's will to carry on his mission. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3

Everything had taken too long.

During five long years, Dimitri had to wait. Wait for the opportunity to rise, for the time to be right for that woman's throat to be bare for him.

He had to lose everything because of her. His kingdom, his family... It was a long time ago that she should have met his blade. He had to bring justice to the voices of the unavenged ghosts lingering all around him. There was no more time to waste.

He should have done anything in his power to kill her when he could, five years ago. He would have run to Enbarr as soon as he was free, had he been able to. But at the time... His mind was unclear. His heart was broken. He was sure that he had lost everything and that nothing else mattered. Dedue had just given his life for him. He had left him so alone. Dimitri had lost him and the pain was too much to bare. 

He had to struggle to only live. Fight to find water and food. So to think to get a weapon and enough strength to take on the Empress… He could not carry on on his own. And a part of him told him that it was pointless to try. He had nothing left. No one. During long days and nights, the thought of joining who he had lost stuck in his mind. To finally be free or his unbearable sorrow. But Dedue had perished so that he could live, and even if the thought made him mad, he knew he could not give up this life that Dedue had thought worth of his sacrifice.

Then the voices came to keep him company. And they gave him purpose, they reminded him of his one and only use. He had to use this body made of flesh to tear into flesh. To destroy his enemies and to kill that woman. He had a mission, and he had to fulfill it no matter the cost. Maybe, only after, he could be free of this suffering that was his life.

It had taken way too long. Five years. Five whole long years spent in the mud and the blood, killing any soldiers whose uniform bore the slightest hint of red. But one day, someone still faithful to the holy kingdom of Faerghus found him. Since then, there were those foolish people behind him, following him as though he was the light that could bring them the end of the war. 

He supposed it was true, in a way. Killing that woman would certainly bring an end to her senseless slaughters. But he cared not for what sacrifices he had to make to get to rip her throat off. He cared not about the sacrifices he had to make for his goal and in that sense, he supposed it didn't make him so different from her.

He marched through the Alliance lands, ready to tear through the enemy, agitated by the news of a gathering of imperial troupes like there was rarely before. Surely an omen of her presence. The occasion to finally kill her, after five long year...

But then he found something to lose. After five long years he heard his voice echo through the air. Deep and powerful like he thought he could never hear again. Not after he died in his place. It was not the first time he heard it. He heard his voice before, amongst the voices of the dead. Asking for her head, asking for justice. He never heard him apologize for being late.

“Your Highness. I'm sorry it took so long for me to find you.”

Dimitri hadn't replied a thing. Merely an acknowledgment of his presence, that he wasn't sure was real in the first place. He did not understand what Dedue was talking about, to be true. He did not understand because during the five years he struggled to mourn him, he had always found him. Always. His ghost was always with him. Repeating again and again that he had to make his sacrifice worthwhile. But never with those words. Never with this face and those scars splattered across it, never with this expression of concern.

He understood it slowly. Dedue was really back. When he heard the clatter of his armor as he was trying to keep up his high pace to march toward the great bridge of Myrddin. When he interacted with other members of his army. When he talked his few words. “Your Highness, watch out.”, “The night has fallen since a long time now. You should rest.”, “Please, eat.”

Dedue was alive, and Dimitri didn't understand how, but it didn't matter. Dedue was... something to lose. He didn't want want him to be here with him, in his march to death, but he didn't want him away either. And this constant state of confusion was slowly killing Dimitri, as much as the voices growing more vehement, as much as the negligence he inflicted to his body.

So even when he was by his sides, Dimitri said nothing to him, and kept on marching to the Empire. Distancing himself. He didn't wait for anyone. He had to make a quick way to that woman. Kill her quickly. Put an end to the continuous suffering the ghosts were screaming in his ears. If the army that wanted to accompany him couldn't keep up his pace, it was their problem. Nothing would stop him.

Until he heard the loud clatter of a heavy armor right behind him, and the voice that still surprised him to hear outside of his own head. “Your Highness. We should take a break. The troupes are having difficulties to keep up.”

“Are you too, Dedue?” He wondered aloud, glancing behind him but never slowing down.

Dedue was clutching his axe in his hands, his breath heavy as he ran behind his prince. Dimitri had no difficulties to read the answer in his body language. Yet, he lied to him. “I can still go on your Highness.”

“Do not lie to me.” Dimitri snapped. “It must not be accommodating to run with this armor. You shouldn't even be able to keep up with me.”

“I must stay close to your Highness to protect you.” He simply stated, as though it was the evidence.

It only angered Dimitri. He loathed the idea of Dedue sacrificing everything to protect him once again. The others could try to keep up with him if it entertained them. But the last time Dedue tried to protect him, he left it his own life. Dimitri knew he could not let it happen again.

“What use will you be if you are exhausted upon arriving on the battlefield? You need to be rested or you will just die uselessly. I won't allow it.”

Dedue did not slow down. “I could say the same to you.”

Maybe Dimitri was not expecting more argumentation. Maybe he just forgot that it was always this way, back in days that leave a bitter taste in his mouth now. The constant mutual worrying they had for each other. When one was urging the other to take a break, the attention was returned and it spiralled in a calm bickering, never ending as none of them was ready to yield to the other, until they both stubbornly continued to work without listening to the other.

The memory brought a bitter smile on his lips. And suddenly he stopped. “Very well. Set up camp here.” Dimitri conceded. “We are arrived anyway but I doubt they will let us pass.”

Behind him rose the high wall of the fortress that was the great bridge of Myrddin. Waving in the air, a flag with the crest of flames. Dimitri did not recognize the army, but it was not Edelgard's. It was of no interest to him. He decided that it would be better to wait here for an opportunity to cross the bridge. Despite everything, Dedue was surely right. He had to preserve his strength for that woman alone and not waste in on another useless clash against an unknown army.

***

The night arrived too slowly. Dimitri did not bother to try to enjoy the company of others in the camp, as all the soldiers blindly following him were cooking and dining. He stayed away from the light of the fire and the sound of discussions to keep a careful watch on the great bridge of Myrddin.

He did not see any pattern in the lights dancing at the top of its walls. There were soldier keeping guard, as he was doing himself. Watching his troops as they set up camp. But there was no show of an offensive behavior. Nor one to try to identify them. He saw no scouts trying to approach the camp.   
He could only conclude that whatever army was currently occupying the bridge, they were preparing for something else. Something much bigger than his army of fortune walking under the Blaiddyd flag. And it could only be one army. The empire army. They were probably coming for them. And Dimitri could not let them take her head in his place, but he could not force his way into the bridge either.

He tried to think of another solution, his immobility making him mad, until he heard footsteps closing in behind him. He reached for his weapon, only during the second it took him to recognize the pattern, and the sound of the clattering armor. He only sighed and brought his hands back around his knees, keeping his eye intently fixated on the dancing lights at the top of the walls facing him and staring back at him.

When Dedue sat next to him without a word, Dimitri understood that he did not come to request that he eat or sleep as he usually did. It was to keep him company. Dimitri was not ready for this. Not yet. Dedue's presence stirred in him feelings he'd rather leave to the past. Or perhaps a close future where that woman would be no more. 

“What did I tell you about resting?”

“I won't rest until you do the same.” Dedue declared.

Dimitri had to mark a pause, wondering. “Are you trying to manipulate me?”

“No...” The reply was immediate and Dedue turned his head to him. “I apologize if that is the impression I gave you. I vowed to watch over you, to protect you no matter what. I was unable to do it during five years...”

He reminded Dimitri of his vow, the same he repeated when he found him again. A vow that he resented for many reasons. Because it was what still kept them… this. A fallen prince and a devoted vassal. Dimitri kept his eye on the fortified walls further away. “You were recovering from a wound that could have taken your life.”

“I know. I am forever thankful to my brothers who saved me. Without their help, I would never have been able to find you again.”

“You never should have been in that situation to begin with.” Dimitri articulated carefully. His hands became more tense on his knees, gripped them tighter.

If he could only get Dedue to drop this pointless goal... Dimitri could never be safe. He had a mission to accomplish, no matter the cost. But he did not want to drag Dedue in that dark path. He did not need to. He was the only one plagued by those visions, by the voices of those he couldn't save. The man sitting next to him, he was able to save once. Just once. But after this, after he thought his life was not entirely worthless, it was always the contrary. He never stopped to put him into danger. Dedue risked his life continuously for Dimitri. But now that he knew what it felt like to lose him, Dimitri could not risk it again.

“No, I chose to.” Dedue replied. “Between losing my life or losing you... the choice was made for me a long time ago.”

“You-” Dimitri stared at him.

That was not anger that he felt bubbling in his chest. Or it was something akin, but directed at himself only. What had he done to deserve such a treatment? He did not deserve Dedue to sacrifice his life for him. Not him nor anyone. He was only meant to kill or get killed trying. He hated Dedue's blind devotion. It had always been a wall between them, preventing them from seeing anything else between the two of them. Convincing Dedue that, somehow, he could determine the worth of one's life and decide that his was below Dimitri's. It was only because of this that he died.

But what truly shook Dimitri were his words. The choice he made between losing his life or losing him. It was too resembling to his own thoughts. He would rather die than having to lose Dedue again. For this he could not let him say or think such things. Just the thought of having Dedue dying in his stead again made him tremble.

“For the battles coming... Do not make that same choice again.” He said, his voice filled with authority in the same way he would give an order. He used to hate ordering Dedue around, but he saw no other options when the man who insisted to be considered his vassal was so stubbornly insisting.

“I'm... sorry, your Highness. I'm not sure I could.”

Dimitri sighed. “Do not call me that. I have no more crown, no more kingdom, no more title. As for the subject at hand...”

“This could be your only order can not obey. This World cannot go on without you.”

Dimitri could not hold back a bitter laugh. As if this world needed another crazy ruler. “It can. But I...” He stopped, already hating what he was saying, the words forcing their way out. He did not need to say it. It would help no one. And yet he was already saying it. Opening his heart so easily to this man. “Can't you see what losing you did to me? I would have been better dying.”

“Please, do not say such things...” Dimitri kept his eye on the bridge further ahead. He did not think he could look at Dedue's face, not when his voice sounded so vulnerable.

“But these things, as you say, they are the truth.” And he supposed it was too late to try to deny it then. So he tried to steady his voice and continue. “Dedue, your death broke me. And if having you back gave me a little piece of my heart back, I would not... I'm not sure what would be left if you died on me for good.”

“Truly you cannot mean...”

“I haven't in me to lie, not about such things.” Dimitri finished.

There was silence then, and Dimitri wondered if he said too much. But then Dedue spoke again. “I never imagined... that I could have such importance to you...”

Dimitri laughed. It was ridiculous. He truly thought that things had always been so obvious. Though they were never clearer in his mind, he realized. He always had his doubts, before. He could only suspect why he wanted so much for them to stop to see what was between the two of them as only a sense of duty. 

But to actually begin to talk about it… All it took was for Dedue to come back to him. All it took was them, finally sharing a conversation about what Dimitri thought, what he lived through... There was no doubt possible at this point. But when he turned to Dedue, he only saw surprise and confusion on his scared face. And he understood that maybe, he hadn't been clear enough.

Suddenly it didn't matter. That he held back, because it was not his purpose. The situation, the confusion, the refusal and the distance only fueled to his frustration. He had lost Dedue for so long. He never wanted them to be apart again. And yet he still felt so distant. Was it because of this misunderstanding between them? Dimitri decided to clear it, and leave no place for doubt.

Dimitri did not think much more before he took Dedue's face in his hands and kissed him. He didn't let him the time to react. He pressed their lips together with precipitation and relished in the way his soft lips felt against his own, even with their own imperfections.

He knew then, as their mouths touched, that it would probably be his only chance. The only time he could have a taste of Dedue's lips, in a way of speech. So he selfishly decided to make the most of it. He felt too much the dent in Dedue's soft lips, were a scar cut his mouth in two. He licked it and plunged into Dedue's mouth when he gasped in surprise.

Dedue was incredibly hot, but it was not surprising to Dimitri. He often wondered how it would feel to kiss him, so soft and warm and welcoming. Dedue did not even try to push him away, and Dimitri took advantage of it. He licked the inside of his mouth, trying to carve the smooth dampness in his memory forever. He tried to get the feeling of his tongue against his hard enough that he could feel it for the rest of his life. But when he thought he had done enough, he released his hold on him and left him go.

Then, all he could do was trying to remember how it felt to invade Dedue's mouth. He left his hands on the side of his face, but grew frustrated with the presence of his armor gloves that prevented from feeling Dedue's skin under his fingers. His gaze was then attracted again to his now wet lips. Dedue was keeping them half open as he was panting, trying to regain his breath, and it felt like a provocation to Dimitri.

“your H-... Highness...”

“Shut up and kiss me back.”

“I don't... Think that would be wise.”

Dimitri blinked, his body suddenly felt heavier with the realization that maybe, the confusion was only coming from him. He pushed away, quickly retreating his criminal hands by his sides. “You do not wish it.”

“That is not the issue.” Dedue quickly corrected him. “The fact that I do want it is. I...” But he seemed unable to end finish his explanation.

“You fear that I do not return your feelings?” Dimitri guessed, and understood that he was right when Dedue's eyes only slightly lowered. “Did I not just kiss you?” Dedue only stared back at him. “Whatever it is you want, do it. I doubt I will dislike it.”

Dedue only kept on staring at his Highness for a moment, as though he was considering his options. Dimitri did not understand what could possibly hold him back, until he remembered where they were exactly. In what state. They were in the middle of a war. A desperate one. There was no way for Dimitri's army of fortune to destroy the Empire. They could all die at the first encounter with a bigger army.

Even though Dimitri had easily come to terms with his feeling, having harbored them for many years even before the war broke out, he didn't know what of Dedue's. Since when did he feel things for him? Dimitri could think that it was for as long as they knew each other, the Duscur man always worrying about his safety and well-being. But he sheltered himself behind his status of vassal all these years long, leaving Dimitri unsure. But he could not possibly have fallen for him just now, in his crazed state only desiring of that woman's death.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a movement. Dedue finally reached out. He was nothing near as aggressive and impatient as Dimitri was when they first kissed. He touched his cheeks with his fingertips, as though he was made of porcelain. It was too delicate for a man such as Dimitri. He did not deserve such a tender treatment. He put his hands on Dedue's shoulders, not pulling him to him but almost. Beckoning to get closer. In reply Dedue slid his hands on the side of his face, softly caressing his skin. He slowly leaned in and kissed his lips.

The movement was too slow. The light touch of his lips not present enough. His warm hands caressing his face too adoring. It was too much and not enough at the same time. It had taken too long. He had to wait for so long. Dimitri retaliated twice as hard, pushing his mouth open against Dedue's, lapping hungrily at his lips.

“Kiss me deeper.” He growled.

He did not have to wait for Dedue's reaction. His hands traveled to the back of his neck and he deepened the kiss. Dimitri felt him testing his lips. He parted them more, enough to have enough space to meet his tongue with his own. They danced, slid together, precipitated and desperate. Impatient.

Dedue returned his previous attentions, licking and tasting the inside of his mouth. And yet this closeness was not enough. Dedue's tongue inside of him, his arms around his neck, lit his body aflame. But he did not feel warm enough, he could not feel Dedue enough. He pushed himself against the other man. With so much haste and need that they both fell off balance.

They fell together, Dimitri on top, and he took this occasion to hold Dedue down and admire him. He took just a few seconds to take in the way his face was flushed and his lips swollen, his breath short and his eyes blown with... He could only guess passion. And the thought that his feelings were returned made him feel incredibly warm.

“I've waited for this for so many years.” He confessed.

Dedue's eyes widened. “why... You could have asked me sooner.”

“I couldn't know." He traced the curve of Dedue's jaw, frustrated to not have access to his neck because of his armor. "Would you have accepted only out of duty? or because you desired me.”

"I desire you Dimitri.”

Dimitri felt the flames inside of him growing yet hotter, spreading in his entire body. Dedue's voice was firm, so sincere and direct, it left no place for doubt. He desired him, and he had used his name. This sentence only could have made him lose his mind. Instead he took his mouth in another kiss.

There was a soft thud, and Dimitri had to look down to understand that it was Dedue's hands landing on his hips, but the both of them were still entirely covered in steel. There were wearing too many layers, he decided. He clawed at Dedue's armor for being between the both of them, capturing his lips in a deep kiss once again. 

His hips moved on their own, even if the action was a useless one. He could not feel Dedue under him, against him. He could only feel the hard and cold steel of his armor pushing against his crotch, even if the Duscur man was holding him. He kissed him back and held him close. Too close. His arms like a prison to keep him from doing was he needed to do. Only building and building pressure and never let it release. He grew desperate for his contact, these hands on him, the feeling of skin on skin.

“Stop.” He separated their mouths to groan. “Hands off.”

Dedue did so, with enough precipitation to let Dimitri read his actions as though he was reading directly into his mind. He was afraid he may have done something wrong. But he did not take the time to tell him that it was right. It wasn't, not yet. But it would be soon. He got off of his lap and began the task of removing the numerous plates of his armor. He left his fur cape hit the ground of dirt, quickly followed by his gloves and the rest of his armor.

His movement were precipitated and a little bit trembling, but he managed. Too impatient to finally release himself of that pressure. The relief was immediate when he removed the part constricting against his crotch. He breathed out, but then his eyes lowered to Dedue still laying on the floor. His armor still on when Dimitri was standing naked and very much aroused above him. Doubt filled his mind for a moment.

“I want you like this, too. If you do not-”

“I do.” Dedue quickly shook his head. “Apologies. I was caught up admiring you...”

That was not right. It was not right to feel this bubbling joy. Not for the mere vessel of revenge he was. He could not see what could catch Dedue's attention in his body. It was damaged by the war, pale and slender because of the bad treatment he gave it, even though it stayed muscled and strong, built for fighting. Every inch of his skin was tainted, covered in old and new traces of wounds. His body was cold and harsh, nothing attractive or worth a second glance.

That was not right, the way he felt because Dedue found it worth of his attention. But he realized that so was was gazing upon Dedue as he undressed. Dedue's body was nothing like his. He was big and muscled, making him a fearsome warrior, that was undeniable. But his body seemed too soft to Dimitri. He uncovered his chest and revealed to Dimitri round muscles and smooth silver hair covering his dark skin. His body was not made for fighting. It was meant for- Dimitri did not dare to think of a thing so sweet as retreating into his soft looking arms only to feel their comforting warmth. It seemed too beautiful to be hidden away under an armor.

The scars that sliced through his body were offenses to the careful work that crafted so perfectly the man who stood before Dimitri. He was taken by the need to punish them, the fools who ever dared to hurt Dedue. But his sudden want for revenge reminded him of the only thing he really was good at. He was never able to bring joy or pleasure to anyone before.

But only a few minutes before, Dedue said he was caught up admiring this body so filthy and made for killing... If it could bring Dedue some pleasure, maybe he had to consider taking better care of it. Maybe he had to consider it another thing than just a weapon. But before this, he had to be sure that he could only please Dedue. 

Dimitri walked to him before he was done completely undressing. His armor had too many parts and his patience was only this thin. He pushed him to sit back on the floor as he had yet to remove his pants. That was enough, he decided.

Dimitri straddled Dedue's hips. He watched carefully his reactions when he put his hands on his bare chest, pressing their hips together. Dedue closed his eyes and his beautiful face flushed harder, his hands landing on his hips again to only touch him. Dimitri repeated the motion until he felt him growing hard against his already full erect cock. He felt him so hot and thick even through the thin cloth, the cold air of the night against their naked skin, the ground against his knees didn't matter anymore.

Dimitri put his hand on Dedue's crotch and felt the hardening shape under his fingers. He flexed then around the shape and listened carefully as Dedue's breath hitched. There was something so empty inside of him. So demanding. He felt the very core of his body rumbling with hunger. But he had no reasons to wait anymore. He slid his hand under Dedue's waistband and took his cock in his hand. Dedue put his hands on his thighs as Dimitri began to move his hand around it.

“I want you inside.”

Dedue held his thighs tighter. “I want it too. Gods, I want it so much. But... We're so near. What if someone sees us.”

“It won't matter.” Dimitri said harshly. He could not comprehend how Dedue could think of such things when they were pressed so close together.

“What will they think of you?” He babbled nonsense to Dimitri's ears. “Seeing you laying with a man of Duscur... I cannot taint your rep-”

“I don't care.” Dimitri insisted, and to mark his point he pulled down Dedue's waistband. He readjusted the grip he had on his erection and began to move his hand again. “I never cared about them. Did you never understand Dedue? Only you...”

“Dimitri...” Dedue gasped, maybe because of his words or maybe because of his hand restlessly moving up and down.

Dimitri wasn't sure, so he continued. But his voice was weaker suddenly. He blamed it on the way Dedue had just said his name. “You... So much... What little of heart I have left. I want to give it all to you. That is what remains of my being. That is why, that is... I cannot…" 

He felt so weak suddenly, as the weight of his mission became heavier with everything that was waiting for him once accomplished. What he couldn't know was almost more frightening than the seeming impossible things he knew he had to do. He stopped everything, like out of strength. He left his body lean toward and pressed his face against Dedue's neck. “not yet, not as I have yet to avenge the dead. Not as I yet hear their voices claiming her head. But... That is what I tend to do. When my mission is complete.”

He felt a hand leave his thigh and slide in his hair, holding him in such a supporting manner that it was difficult to accept. “Then I will make sure of it.”

Dedue supported him, in every conceivable ways, and Dimitri knew he deserved none of that. Or maybe, not yet. But when he would have accomplished his mission, only then, he would be deserving of some respite by Dedue's sides. The man pressed against him told him he would see to this end too, and it was enough to convince Dimitri that they could not fail. He would be able to see the day that the unavenged ghosts would be free. That he would be free.

“Good.” He sighed.

Dimitri's heart felt weightless in his chest, for the first time since... so long he could not remember. It was all linked to him, the man holding him so tenderly. The man who believed that the was deserving of a kinder treatment. He ran his free hand on his cheek and kissed him again. His kiss was soon returned and he kissed deeper, starting again the motions of his hand around his cock. He drank all the noises Dedue made from his lips and more, licking in his mouth, looking for his tongue.

He claimed Dedue's mouth deeper, passionately and desperately seeking him and seeking their contact. So demanding that he crashed their bodies together with his full strength and Dedue had no choices but to fall backward once again. Dimitri was surprised only a little bit when he landed on him, but he kept on assaulting his lips until he had to break apart to breath.

He watched as Dedue panted and nearly shook under his touches. He felt the same feeling course through his body, shivering with anticipation. He didn't want to wait anymore. Dedue was holding his thighs tightly again, taking what he was giving him while trying to control his moans. Their bodies moving together was enough to leave him hard and wet. He wanted Dedue without wasting any more second. He pushed himself on his knees, placing his ass above Dedue's erection and ready to take him in.

Before he could lower himself, Dedue's hand traveled to his hips to hold him there. “Wait. You're not prepared...”

“It doesn't matter.” He argued.

He had waited long enough for this time finally come. For them both to know what they truly wanted from the other: The same thing. If he had been told that Dedue could desire him, desire his body... He wouldn't have believed it. He never could have believed that such a perfect man could be attracted to a mere beast. He still hardly believed it. The only way he knew it was real was the look on Dedue's face and his full erection pressing against his ass.

He sank slowly again but Dedue used his grasp on his hips to push him away and turn them over. Dimitri gasped when he felt the cold ground hit his back. But the sensation of cold was quickly replaced by the warm body looming over his.

“Sorry, but...” Dedue quickly apologized.

Dimitri watched Dedue slide his fingers in his mouth and pull them out slick with saliva. He was ready to protest. He wanted him now, too impatient to let him do was he had in mind. But then he felt his hands under his ass, lifting him to rest on his folded legs so that his most sensitive parts would not be in direct contact with the dirt. It was too caring for a man as dirty as Dimitri. But he lost his train of thought when he felt his digit graze against his tight entrance.

Dedue was always a very patient man but he indulged Dimitri. He pushed inside with no further delay. Dimitri closed his mouth and tried to conceal the sounds that wanted to make their way up his throat. He never felt anything like this. Dedue's finger pushed inside of him with purpose. Pulling out of his hole only to come further back in. The pressure in him kept on building but each time Dedue reached deeper, it was a new spark a pleasure that lit in Dimitri.

Dimitri left himself get lost in the feeling of Dedue's finger slowly working him open, until he felt the palm of his hand push against his rear. He understood that he had taken all of his finger, but it wasn't enough.

“More...” He murmured. Gasped when Dedue complied and pushed a second digit with the first one. The stretch was eliciting something deep inside of him, making him grow even more demanding. Dedue was hot above and inside of him. He tried to squeeze him tighter to urge him to be quick. His finger felt really good but what he wanted most of all was all of him inside. Only this way he could truly please him. Please them both.

When he glanced down, he could see Dedue's erection and remember how good it felt to hear his sweet moans as he pleased him. He tried to reach for it but the movement of his fingers inside of him were distracting. Especially when Dedue parted them inside of his channel, scissoring him open enough to slip in a third finger. This time, Dimitri could not hold back his cry of pleasure.

He grasped Dedue's forearms, any parts of him he could reach, his hands trembling with desire. “Dedue, it's enough.” He panted. “I want you now.”

Dedue looked back at him with a look Dimitri had never seen on his face. It was a dark amazement, tightly linked to desire and want, restrained impatience. But he agreed with his prince. Dimitri felt satisfied until he pulled his fingers out of him and sat back on his heels. Away from him. He was not ready to let go of this heat just yet. He quickly threw his arms around Dedue's neck and followed him in his movement.

When Dedue was sitting on the ground, Dimitri knelt above him, his legs straddling his hips. He felt so empty after he could feel Dedue's hand on him, Dedue's warm and firm fingers inside. He could not wait any longer. He had waited too much. Dedue had waited too long to. He was aching to have him and he knew his feelings were reciprocated. Especially when he felt trembling hands holding his hips. He captured Dedue's lips once again in a kiss as he sat down.

They both groaned when the head slid easily in his prepared hole. Dedue had been quick to satisfy Dimitri's impatience, but thorough. And he was already so aroused, slick with his own precome, that Dimitri could take him with only a few difficulties. Dedue's hands tensed on his hips. He pulled Dimitri with him, leaving his weight and his strength push him all the resting way inside in a moan.

On his lap, Dimitri felt nothing else but him. The stretch was delicious, sparkling pleasure through all his body. The feeling of his cock reaching so far into him, the sensations filling his body, Dedue arms around his waist, that was all that mattered. The voices were quiet. Maybe horrified by what he was doing, by the way he was indulging himself. It did not matter. He took Dedue like this, pressed close as he began to move his hips.

Dimitri was all over Dedue, and yet he only wanted more. He held his head close against his chest as he moved his hips down to meet his thrusts. Each time their skin met elected from them low grunts and deep moans. He tried to move his hips in rhythm to tear more of these sounds from Dedue. Each sound of pleasure he got from him was an immense reward. All of his gasps sparkled pleasure through him and he held him yet closer against his chest with each moment he was buried inside of him.

Dedue shook against him as he thrust all the way inside and stayed sheathed deep, making Dimitri feel so full. “I... I won't last much longer.”

Dimitri laughed lowly, burying his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. He guessed so, by the bruising force with which he grasped his hips each time he brought them down, each time he raised his own to meet him. It felt so good that he could lose his mind in the pleasure Dedue was giving him. He sucked on the skin there, right below his jaw. As a reply Dedue groaned louder and it only encouraged him to continue to lick and bite harder at the tender skin of his neck.

“Come inside then.” He suggested, using his trembling thighs to push himself up.

“G-Gods... Dimitri...” Dedue moaned his name, his voice so uneven with pleasure that it sucked all form of coherence out of his thoughts. He was grateful that Dedue was there to support him, his arms tightly secured around his waist, because his legs failed him only to hear his name, with this voice, shaking with desire.

“Ah.. s-say it again...” He pleaded, his hands leaving his neck to wrap around his own leaking member desperate for attention.

Dedue's eyes followed his movement. He moaned again. “Dimitri!” He repeated as he pushed all the way inside if him once again.

Dimitri felt his entire body shake with want. He left his body fail him, entirely consumed by pleasure as Dedue reached this sparkling part of his being. His mouth trailed up Dedue's neck, but Dedue was the one capturing his lips in a precipitated kiss. Just a mess of tongues and hot breath. And suddenly another hand took Dimitri's cock and jerked him hastily, so wide and warm. Dedue's other hand grabbed his ass but only to make lazy circle motions with his hips, moving so tortuously slowly deeply inside.

“So... so close...” He murmured against Dimitri's lips.

Dimitri pushed his hips forward to thrust inside his hand, pulling himself away from Dedue's hips only to come back to them again. His legs trembling against Dedue's, suddenly he felt his entire being shake with a strong wave of pleasure, and he could not hold back anymore. He released in Dedue's hand and between their chests, in a cry of pleasure. His hole clenching under the power of his orgasm that only made him feel the stretch and squeeze his lover tighter.

“Dimitri!” Dedue was quick to follow him. He came inside of him, filling him with warmth like he never felt before, moaning his name again and again to Dimitri's greatest satisfaction.

They both tried to catch their breath and come down from their orgasm, holding tightly to the other. Dedue's hands returned to his back, his arms holding Dimitri close against him. Dimitri's arms found their way around his neck and in his hair as he began to run smoothing circles in his back. They stayed pressed against each other for a moment, even as the cold air of the night blew away the warmth that had settled between them.

“We should head to another bridge to reach the Empire territory.” Dimitri broke the silence.

He felt Dedue's hands stop their massaging motions in his back. He could understand his shock. After what they had just done, Dimitri could still only think about his mission. It was not his fault. He had to. He had no other choices. He caressed Dedue's head against him, left his fingers run through the flawless silver locks. “When it is done. When I have her head. I'll be able to...”

“I will be by your side, for each step.” Dedue understood. He always understood him and was able to give him just what he needed. In this moment, just a still presence by his side. And even if it was still a little bit difficult to accept in Dimitri's mind, he was slowly easing into the idea. It was becoming part of the things that just were, along with his insistence that he takes a better care of himself. 

“But until the morning comes...” Dedue's hands slide down the side of his body, settling on his hips.

Adoringly, Dimitri guessed. It was the only way his mind could describe the tenderness in his touch, the way his fingertips grazed so lightly on his rough skin. This skin so pale and covered of traces of war, it was yet able to feel Dedue's soft and hot pressed flush against it. This damaged skin, Dedue seemed to never want to get his hands off of. He decided then, if this body was able to please Dedue, then he should make it more than a walking corpse.

“Very well.” He conceded.

He slowly stood up, letting Dedue slip out of him, but his legs were quick to fail him once again. He had suffered and fought through the worst injuries in battle but it was the pleasure brought by the man he loved that made him unable to stand. But Dedue was still with him, holding him and preventing his fall. He left him support his weight for a moment, until he recovered. He gathered his armor back, hastily putting it back on. He then turned to Dedue who was in the middle of the same process.

“But I feel that I could not rest without you.”

Dedue looked up to him, smiling softly. “I'm right behind you.”


End file.
